The principles of the fluid dynamic Coriolis force generated by the fluid moving through a U-tube, which produces a twisting moment about the axis of the symmetry of the U-tube, and its application in the construction of a flow meter known as the Coriolis force flow meter has been recognized and practiced for more than fifty years. All of the more successful versions of the Coriolis force flow meters available at the present time employ a U-tube affixedly anchored at the inlet and the outlet of the U-tube that is under low amplitude high frequency oscillary movements in a direction perpendicular to the plane including the U-tube, which oscillatory movements are generated by an electromagnetic vibrator disposed at the mid point of the U-tube. Although the principles of the fluid dynamic Coriolis force taking place in the fluid flow through the U-tube has been successfully applied in the construction of the U-tube Coriolis force flow meter, few of the experts as well as the laymen in the art understand the fact that the Coriolis force that twists the U-tube about the axis of symmetry of the U-tube is created by the oscillatory pivoting movements of the over-hanging U-tube about an axis passing through two affixedly anchored extremities of the U-tube of an angle perpendicular to the axis of symmetry of the U-tube rather than the simple rectilinear oscillatory movements of the U-side extremity of the U-tube in a direction perpendicular to the plane including the U-tube. Because of the aforementioned ignorance of experts as well as laymen in the art, all of the skilled as well as the unskilled in the art have thought that the use of the U-tube is unavoidable and absolutely necessary in constructing a Coriolis force flow meter.
This inventor is one of the first investigators to discover and recognize the truth that the fluid dynamic Coriolis force results from the interaction between the turning motion of the fluid in the U-tube and the oscillatory angular movement of the U-tube about an axis parallel to the plane including the U-tube and perpendicular to the axis of symmetry of the U-tube. Once the aforementioned truth is understood, one realizes that the use of the U-tube is only a sufficient condition to construct a Coriolis force flow meter, but it is not a necessary condition.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a Coriolis force flow meter that is far more sensitive and accurate than the U-tube Coriolis force flow meter.
Another object is to provide a Coriolis force flow meter including a far less laterally protruding structure compared with the U-tube Coriolis force flow meter.
A further object is to provide a Coriolis force flow meter providing much more smooth and direct flow passage between the inlet and outlet of the flow meter compared with the U-tube Coriolis force flow meter.
Yet another object is to provide a Coriolis force flow meter comprising a S-tube extending to an inlet tube at one extremity and to an outlet tube at the other extremity wherein the center lines of the inlet tube and the outlet tube are substantially in-line to one another.
Yet a further object is to provide the S-tube Coriolis force flow meter with an electromagnetic vibrator exerting oscillatory forces or the S-tube in a direction perpendicular to the plane including the S-tube, which oscillatory forces are exerted at the mid point of the S-tube.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.